Everest Pass
by Lyddel
Summary: ...Todo por lo que esperaste... lo realizaré ahora.


asdf...

esta cosa se me ocurrió mientras leía el manga :3  
pero resultó mas bien como un hibrido animanga (?)

bueno eso... :3

* * *

**Everest Pass **_(Sakuraba´s POV)_

Es ahora que soy consiente de que soy tan necesario para otras personas como me sentí inútil hasta hace poco, que caigo en la cuenta de la verdadera importancia del objetivo que me planteé cuando salí del hospital con el corazón parchado además del cuerpo y un viento de animo que me obligaba a llevar mis pasos hacía adelante sin darme la posibilidad de voltear para siquiera pensar en retroceder alguno, cortesía de aquel molesto niño que fue el único que se atrevió a enterarme acerca del patético estado en el que estaba hundido.

El entrenamiento se ha transformado por completo, es más del doble del que me ocupaba hasta ahora y bastante más desgastante, pero, a diferencia de los días anteriores no he permitido que el cansancio inunde mis nervios prontamente, es un lujo que dejó de pasarme por la cabeza al querer empatar mis pasos con los del prodigio del que se enorgullece mi equipo.

El pecho me duele, puedo sentir mi cuerpo haciendo el doble de esfuerzo de lo que normalmente hace para respirar, pero vale la pena al sentir el aire helado que recorre mi nariz hasta mis pulmones para dejarlo salir, junto con un suspiro, transformado ya en vapor cálido que se dispersa frente a mis ojos delatando el frío que hiere mi cuerpo, aunque estoy sudando, y que de no ser por ese detalle me pasaría desapercibido el poco amigable clima.

El Monte Fuji.

Estoy recorriendo cuesta arriba uno de sus senderos, con peso extra alrededor de mi cintura y mis piernas, peso que me hace mas lento, aunque bien lo merece la sensación de libertad y fuerza que me recorre al retirarlos, sintiendo pequeños guijarros removerse en su propio sitio cuando apoyo mis piernas para seguir adelante. Hace ya un buen tramo los árboles dejaron de rodearme para dar paso a la visión de la escarpada pared que estoy recorriendo y que al parecer tiene copias casi exactas a todo mí alrededor.

Unos minutos más tarde siento un alivio en mis piernas, cansadas ya de la inclinación de todo el camino recorrido, al llegar a una pequeña planicie. Shin no está, me maldije a mi mismo en un susurro por permitirme que se alejara tanto, por permitir esta diferencia de rendimiento y fuerza de voluntad… no, mi voluntad es posiblemente el único aspecto de mí que, en este momento, no está por debajo de él. Me olvidé pronto de la idea de alcanzarle, al menos un instante, para dejarme hechizar por la vista que se desparramaba desde el borde de la saliente hasta el horizonte que cortaba cruelmente mi visión sin dejarme ver todo lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que estuviese al alcance de mis ojos.

Los tonos cálidos y violáceos del cielo del atardecer se detenían bruscamente en el singular colorido de los edificios de la ciudad, separando el cielo de la tierra, pero de alguna forma bañando todo bajo él con la calidez del anaranjado, desde las apretadas construcciones del centro de la ciudad hasta las casas que se veían más separadas unas de otras conforme alejaba la vista del horizonte y la acercaba lentamente a lo que estaba justo bajo mis pies. Poco a poco el gris de la ciudad iba tomando un aire verdoso para internarse mejor en el bosque que rodea la base de la montaña, el mismo verde que me permite disfrutar el olor a tierra húmeda y a vegetación entrando en mis fosas nasales mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbra poco a poco a la mermada cantidad de oxigeno que recibe. Es una suerte que haya llegado a este lugar con el sol ya escondido tras el horizonte, pues de haber estado en todo el esplendor que alcanza durante el día no habría podido divisar el hermoso paisaje que se me presenta.

-Una vista privilegiada ¿eh?, es una lástima que no todos se detengan a apreciarla – esa voz me sacó de mi propia cabeza, aunque no aún, despegar los ojos del paisaje que se me estaba ofreciendo.  
- Supongo que él diría que no se detiene por nimiedades – contesté desviando un poco mi mirada hacía abajo mientras el otro chico se acercaba al borde de la saliente y se colocaba a mi lado.  
-Nimiedades como esta son las que nos hacen continuar, ahora serás capaz de hacer todo ese recorrido de nuevo para poder posar tus ojos en este cuadro otra vez

No pude si no limitarme a sonreír, me conocía tan bien, supongo que es algo natural, cuando por fin se te presenta algo que has esperado por mucho tiempo no puedes si no centrar toda tu atención en el objeto de tu paciencia, y aún así no lo noté, no hasta que me golpeó de lleno en el rostro… literalmente.

Con sus dedos índice y medio, Takami recorrió sus lentes por el centro hacía arriba sobre su nariz para colocarlos en el sitio qué, por alguna razón, nunca conseguía hacer que tomaran por un periodo largo de tiempo, terminado ese gesto se dio la vuelta y leí solo intenciones de continuar su camino, logrando esta vez que me girara para toparme con el halo de luz rojiza de sus cristales, no se estaba alejando, me observaba.

Me sonrió cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre su persona y distinguí en sus manos un balón de football americano que me lanzó casi enseguida, un pase pequeño, lento pero preciso como había de ser todo con él, cuando sentí la costura del forro de piel firmemente sujetada entre mis dedos el ya estaba cerca de mi una vez más.

-Ese fue el pase más alto echo en Japón – me soltó – y solamente tú lo has podido atrapar, Sakuraba…  
- El pase más… alto – básicamente, un pase que nadie mas pudiera alcanzar, un ataque basado en nuestra altura, en su habilidad para leerme por completo, en la increíble precisión de la que era capaz y en la confianza que yo le tenía.  
- Te necesito, Sakuraba

Por segunda vez en mi vida sentí que el peso de la responsabilidad que nunca había aceptado me inmovilizaba, que inconscientemente había decepcionado y traicionado a la persona que me había esperado para ayudarse él mismo y ayudarme a mi, él que buscaba el apoyo que yo no me molestaba en brindar ni mejorar.

-Lo siento – murmuré volteando la mirada hacía el suelo  
- No sucederá de nuevo ¿no es cierto? – Sentí el toque de su palma sobre mi hombro mientras me susurraba bajito como quien confía completamente en sus palabras pero prefiere que solo las escuchen quienes deben escucharlas – Yo lo sé

Y tenía razón, no iba a defraudarlo de nuevo, a hacerlo esperar por algo que ya estaba ahí pero yo no quería mostrar. Como un chispazo de su toque y sus palabras llegó la convicción a mi cabeza, mi expresión cambio a una más seria y levantando el rostro enfrente su mirada. Enfocándome en sus ojos que me ofrecían un paisaje más hermoso que cualquier horizonte incluso detrás de los cristales que los protegían, le di una respuesta.

-Estaré ahí a partir de ahora… el pase mas alto, lo atraparé sin falta cuantas veces sea necesario.

Inconscientemente me acerque más a él con el único objetivo de perderme mejor en sus ojos grises hasta el punto en que le descoloqué los lentes cuidadosamente con mi mano derecha, si bien Takami no opuso resistencia me miro con un gesto curioso e inquisitivo que pude adivinar pocas veces mostraba debido a su personalidad, calculadora más no fría, aquella acción me arrancó una sonrisa.

Por la reacción de su piel al frío del que hasta ahora caía en la cuenta supe que sus cuatro sentidos restantes se habían aguzado al saberse sin los anteojos, por alguna razón me pareció una buena circunstancia. Unos minutos más de solo observarle y pasé mí vista al objeto de su propiedad que tenía en mis manos acercándolos a mi rostro. Takami se me acercó por el costado derecho tomándome de la muñeca del brazo con el que sostenía sus lentes, la dirigió hacía abajo, devolviéndola a su posición de reposo para acercarme a él con el mismo movimiento.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir que su otra mano se enroscaba alrededor de mi antebrazo izquierdo y su tibio aliento chocando contra mis labios, entrecerré mis ojos sintiendo su respiración chocando contra mi piel y mi corazón trabajando más rápido que durante cualquier ejercicio, de mi estómago me surgía una sensación de vacío y una punzada de dolor que identifiqué como nerviosismo y que me recorría hacia arriba para causarme una especie de nudo en la garganta, mis mejillas ardían.

Sin hacerme esperar por lo que yo ya presentía juntó sus labios con los míos, un contacto que comenzó con movimientos lentos que tardé en corresponder debido al tiempo que le tomaba a mi cabeza asumir y tomar plena conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, pero una vez hecho no dude en seguir el tierno movimiento. Mi cuerpo se relajó tras los primeros segundos del beso y desapareció también la incomodidad en mi estómago, saboreé su labio inferior mordiéndolo apenas un tanto, sin lastimar, solo sosteniéndolo y repetí el proceso con el superior.

Nos separamos y me encontré con la sonrisa más sincera que alguien podría ver, sus ojos contrastaban perfectamente con el color rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas, deducí que me hallaba en una situación parecida.

-Gracias – dijo revolviéndome el fleco con un gesto infantil y me soltaba os brazos.

De improviso recordé que tenía aún sus lentes en mi poder, se los devolví y los colocó en su lugar con el mismo movimiento sencillo como lo había hecho anteriormente. No le pregunté la razón de ese agradecimiento, por que yo también tenía la necesidad de decírselo y no sabía el porque o tal vez eran demasiadas cosas, pero mis labios ya se lo habían comunicado en silencio.

Fuimos, como era de esperar, los últimos en llegar al punto de encuentro, que no se encontraba ya muy lejos de allí, nuestros compañeros atribuyeron el rojo de nuestros rostros y respiración ligeramente agitada al hecho de haber subido corriendo, lo cual no era del todo falso. El resto del día se fue en charlas intrascendentes y sin sentido mezclada con risas y anexando el trabajo en equipo que haríamos Takami y yo en el nuevo plan de ataque de Oujo mientras de vez en cuando nos mirábamos de una forma que solo a nuestros ojos era diferente.

* * *

si no dejan un review el conejillo de indias pardo se comerá su riñón D:!  
(?)

bye ~


End file.
